


The Ebb and Flow

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5493593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max wasn't afraid of the cutlass but she was afraid of Anne's lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘fear’.

Max held her breath. It wasn’t the cutlass that scared her. Her life had been in someone else’s hands more times than she cared to think about, sometimes even willingly. Death didn’t scare her. What she wanted to do scared her.

She’d never been afraid of how she felt before. Not when Eleanor broke her heart. Not even when she moved on. Max had always been able to love freely, or generously if coin had changed hands and free wasn’t an option anymore. She wasn’t afraid of rejection. She wasn’t afraid of acceptance. Such was the ebb and flow of life.

And yet, as she leaned in, leaning into the blade that could end her in a flash, her heart was in her mouth. Something about Anne was different. Something in the way she looked at her, just before looking away. Something so intense that Max had to show it the respect it deserved and maybe even fear it a little. 

When her lips finally touched Anne’s, it terrified her more than the bite of steel. And when Anne’s lips touched hers, it calmed her more than the lowering of her weapon. Fear, like love, was a fickle thing and easily tamed.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
